


AJ's Little Ship Snippets

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cold Weather, Fire, Fire Alarms, Fluff, M/M, corn maze, more will be added later - Freeform, rating will change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: Little ship snippets. Not long works.





	1. Corn Maze

Sollux walked through the tall stalks of corn. He’d been here for what, an hour, two hours? He didn’t know, he hadn’t brought his watch with him. He had gone to a local fair by himself, and it had to have been around 9 or 10 when he noticed a corn maze. He’d never really done one, so he said to hell with it and went inside. Now he’s lost. That’s what you get for trying something new.

 

As he traversed the seemingly endless paths, he wished that he had a map. He couldn’t use his phone, it was dead, it died while he was in line for this death trap. Now he was sure he was all alone. He was sure the fair closed a while ago. The familiar glow of carnival lights had gone out, and the cheers of children could no longer be heard. He was alone. 

 

Illuminated only by moonlight, Sollux continued to walk. And walk. How big was this damn maze? His legs finally began to ache, so he stopped, and sat.

 

“Welp,” He said. “Guess I’m...sleeping here tonight. Great.”

 

Sollux grabbed some of the straw from the path, and made something that he could rest his head on. He decided that he would never do one of these ever again. 

 

As he closed his eyes, he heard something. Movement. Someone else was in this maze with him. Perhaps it was someone looking for him? No, it couldn’t be, Sollux didn’t have many friends. He got up, and began to move towards the sound, and found...another guy. He cleared his throat, and the small guy jumped, and eeped.

 

“O-Oh! Uh...hey.” The boy said, rubbing his arm.

 

“Hey. You lost in here too?”

 

“Y-Yeah. I...I dunno how long I’ve been lost, maybe an hour or so.”

 

“Same here. I’m uh, Sollux.” He said, sticking out his hand.

 

“I’m Tavros.” The little guy shook his hand.

 

“Well...wanna stick together and see if we can find a way out of this?”

 

“Uh...yeah that’d be nice.” He sheepishly said.

 

Tavros moved to Sollux’s side, and they began to continue to find an exit, now together. Tavros would make small talk, a few jokes, getting some chuckles out of Sollux. They walked through the corn, laughing, talking, becoming friends. Maybe something more. Who knows. Sollux sure as hell didn’t.

 

This guy was, yeah, admittitdly cute. A little mohawk, cute little face...everything about him was cute. He wondered what Tavros thought of him. Dark hair, lean build, tall. Before Sollux could contemplate any longer, they finally found it. The exit.

 

The two ran through, celebrating that they made it out. Sollux was right, the fair had shut down for the night. He turned to Tavros.

 

“So...we did it.”   
  
“Yeah! We did! It was...honestly, kinda...kinda fun?”

 

“Yeah, it was.”

 

They stood there awkwardly. 

 

“Do you...do you maybe wanna..” Sollux began.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Uh...explore the other attractions? Maybe?”   
  
As Tavros thought for a moment, Sollux was nervous. Finally, he got an answer.

 

“Sure.”


	2. False Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk/Jake fluff =]

“God, I’m freezing,” Dirk said, standing out in the snow. He hadn’t just run out here for no reason, his apartment complex’s fire alarm went off, so everyone had to hurry outside to safety. Unfortunately, Dirk had forgotten his coat during his mad dash outside. From what he could see, there didn’t seem to be a fire. No burning smell, no smoke. When he tried to re-enter the building his landlord stopped him, informing him that no-one was allowed inside until the fire department got there and investigated. Now snow was falling. Great. Just...dandy. Dirk stood, alone, freezing to death. Then, someone came up to him. 

 

“Hey, you alright?” 

 

Dirk turned and saw a man about his height in front of him. His hair was black, and his glasses were just a teensy bit fogged over. 

 

“Oh, yeah, I’m good.”

 

“I don’t actually think there is a fire inside. Something else must’ve set the blasted alarms off.” He comments, looking quite annoyed.

 

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking too,” Dirk said, his teeth chattering in the cold.

 

“Uh...do you want to share my blanket? It’s really warm. I ran out with it so I wouldn’t freeze to death.”

 

Dirk thought for a moment. This guy was nice looking...and that blanket did look warm...and he WAS ice cold...he decided to hell with it.

 

“Sure, thanks.” 

 

Dirk and the gentleman huddled close, as the other man re-adjusted the blanket so it was over Dirk as well. Dirk immediately melted, this blanket was not only warm but so so soft. 

 

“I’m uh, Jake, by the by,” The man said.

 

“I’m Dirk. Nice to meet you.”

 

The two stayed close together under the blankets as the fire engine finally pulled up.


End file.
